1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television display device and a method of operating a television system, more particularly to a television display device and system using a television display for displaying television services and an input unit for providing at least one command.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to receive television services and display these on a television display. Devices for receiving broadcast information and producing appropriate display information may be provided integrally with a television display or as a separate unit. In this regard, it is known to display digital television services by means of a Set Top Box in conjunction with a television display.
With the increased number of television services available, together with many other functional devices available throughout the home, users are presented with a large number of control functions. There is a problem that, with this large number of control functions, users become confused and cannot take advantage of all of the functions.